


We Looked Like Giants

by wendybirb



Category: South Park
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendybirb/pseuds/wendybirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Tweek and his friends are too close. Tweek thinks things have never been more perfect.</p>
<p>Originally published November 6, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Looked Like Giants

_Those guys have always been weird._

_They seem too close for boys their age._

_None of them have had a girlfriend for years._

Tweek hates hearing the things people say about him and his friends. He never thinks anything they do is weird. Of course they're close, they've all known each other since preschool. As for girlfriends, he never felt the need to have one, and he's sure the others feel the same.

Tweek loves that no one else knows what they have with each other. He loves the nights they spend together, as well as the early mornings and everything in between.

He watches as Clyde takes Craig from behind. He brushes errant strands of hair back from Craig's face, watches him bury his face in the pillows. He bites his lip as Token squeezes him in just the right way.

He hears Craig's muffled moans as he leans over his prone form to kiss Clyde, moaning against Clyde's lips when Token presses his thumb in just the right spot. He feels Craig shifting below him and knows by the sound of a lowering zipper and Token's moans that he's putting his mouth to good use.

Tweek loves the moments that no one else sees. The moments lying naked in Token's bed, nestled with the people he loves, sharing a pizza and enjoying each other's bodies.

He's sprawled between Craig and Clyde, his lips pressed to Craig's but his fingers stroking across Clyde's ribs. He hears Token and Clyde's moans next to him and smiles against Craig's lips. He relishes how perfect Craig's hips feel as they roll against his, how their dicks nestle together perfectly. He loves how perfect everything feels when he's with his friends.

Tweek loves waking up to a pair of lips pressed to his. He thinks he's gotten pretty good at telling who is who without looking first.

He loves waking up in the morning to three sleeping faces, kissing each of them awake in turn. He loves that they can tell it's him kissing them without having to look first.

Tweek loves the lunch periods spent huddled in the back of Clyde's van, playing cards and kissing lazily, their food spread out in the middle.

He relaxes against Clyde's side, watching Token and Craig kiss each other, their hands roaming each other's bodies. He follows Clyde when he moves to cross the circle toward them. He watches Clyde bury his face in Craig's neck, pressing kisses and soft bites to all the skin he can reach. He hears Craig moan, his hand finding Clyde's zipper without having to look. He loves that they know each other's favorite ways to be touched without having to ask.

He loves the nights they spend awake on webcam, telling jokes and watching movies. He loves that he feels close to them even when they're far away.

He loves the afternoons spent playing video games after school, his head on Token's lap and Token's fingers threading through his hair as they watch Clyde and Craig take their turn. It doesn't take long for the controllers to be set aside, forgotten in favor of each other's company.

He straddles Token's lap, Token's hands resting on his hips and guiding him lower as slowly as possible. Tweek whimpers and immediately feels fingers stroking up his spine. He loves that he knows they're Clyde's. He kisses Token as he comes to rest fully on his lap, his fingers finding Clyde's and holding on tight. Clyde gives his hand a quick squeeze. Tweek smiles.

Tweek loves that his friends are always there for each other when they're needed. They're there for Craig to help move his stuff into Clyde's house when Craig can no longer stand living at home. Tweek loves how happy Craig looks now that he's living with someone he loves.

They're there for Clyde every time he's reminded of his mom. Tweek's heart breaks whenever Clyde's smile falters. It's mended every time his smile grows.

They're there for Token every time he begins to crack under the pressure. He wants to be like his parents so badly. Tweek thinks he's perfect the way he is.

They're also there for Tweek every time he begins to panic with soothing words and smiles. Tweek loves that he need only see their faces to feel infinite times better.

Tweek loves that he won't have to be apart from his friends after they all graduate. He thinks of their future apartment in Boulder and smiles. He loves that for once everything in his life has fallen into place.

Tweek loves the night they spend together at prom. He loves walking in and not being bothered by the things people say. He loves the time they spend after prom in a nice hotel room, sharing the large bath. They barely fit all together, but it's better once Craig's crawled into Clyde's lap, his hips moving lazily. Tweek relaxes in Token's lap, sighing as Token's hand drifts between his legs. He rocks himself backwards against Token's hips, smiling at the sounds he draws out of Token's mouth. He watches Clyde and Craig kiss and knows they love each other the same way he loves each of them.

They dry each other off when they're out of the tub, cuddling up on the bed once they're dressed. Tweek's glad they got a room with one large bed.

Tweek loves their new apartment as soon as they move in. He loves that he can see everything all four of them put into it. He loves that his home now includes the people he loves, that he won't have to be apart from them again. He loves that every night when he goes to sleep, he's nestled amongst three warm bodies, that every morning when he wakes, he's greeted by three smiling faces.

Because after all is said and done, Tweek loves his friends. And he knows they love him too, and that's all he needs to feel content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my only attempt at a foursome and I'm still embarrassed about it lmao


End file.
